


No Regrets

by cecania



Series: The Misadventures of Eerie-Part One: Insomnia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: Seemed like a good idea at the time, getting someone to help her get home. Of course, calling the first person in her text thread at one am might not have been her greatest idea in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few weeks after Night Shift.

            Leaning heavily into Gladio, Eyra tried not to grin at him when he gave her a look. He’d been doing that a lot on the way home but it wasn’t really dampening her mood. Probably because she had drank enough that she didn’t care anymore.

            He shook his head at her, pulling her to a stop when they reached a corner. “This would have been easier if we’d taken the cab,” he said dryly.

            She waved her hand, absently smacking him a couple times. “But the city is so pretty!” she protested, gesturing at the buildings around them. Which were mostly dark. The only lights were from the street lamps and it was actually more creepy than pretty. But she liked that.

            “You were also in a club across town.”

            The dry way he said it pulled her from her wondering about whether any of the buildings were haunted and made her frown a little. “I said you could take the cab.”

            “Would kinda defeat the purpose of coming to get you if I left in a cab without you, honey,” he said, shaking his head at her. “C’mon.”

            Her feet felt like they were barely touching the ground as he practically lifted her off the curb to cross the street. She didn’t even bother trying to stop her squeal and her feet flailed a little before he put her back down. “Gladio?”

            “Mm?”

            “I lost my shoes.”

            “I have your shoes,” he said patiently. “Just like I did the last two times you mentioned it.”

            “Oh. Good.” She really liked those shoes and she’d gotten sad at the thought of not having them anymore.

            Gladio snorted and helped her up the curb on the other side of the street. “Don’t worry about the shoes. Worry about yourself.”

            “Pft, I don’t need to worry about me.”

            “Uh huh. Why’s that?”

            “Cause you’re here,” she said, grinning up at him.

            He cocked a brow at her, drawing her attention to the scar splitting it in half. She wanted to reach up and touch it, to ask if it still hurt him, to ask if he wanted her to kiss it better. It was that last one she was really struggling with. She struggled with it normally when she saw him but now that she was drunk? It was probably best to just keep her mouth shut at this point.

            “What was that?” he asked suddenly.

            Eyra blinked up at him. “Huh?”

            “That look. What was it?”

            She shrugged, pushing the thoughts aside. “Just looking.”

            He didn’t believe her so she looked away.

            “Oh! I know that place!” she said, pointing at the little store.

            She thought she heard him sigh and his grip tightened on her when she tried to move away from him. “Honey, it’s one am. They’re closed.”

            Her lower lip pushed out as she realised he was right. She kicked at the ground before wincing. “Ow!”

            Gladio easily kept her balanced as she hopped on one foot before an odd noise left him. “Forget this,” he muttered.

            She didn’t have much time to think about what he was about. Another squeal left her when he scooped her up, immediately clinging to him. “Gladio!”

            “Eyra, I don’t mind walking you home but this is gonna take all night.”

            She pouted at him again but he didn’t put her down. Making a face when she realised the pouting wasn’t going to work, she briefly considered trying to get out of his grasp but that would mean falling onto the side walk.

            Since she didn’t want that, she settled her head onto his shoulder and tried not to pick at the drawstring of his hoodie. She wiggled her feet a little bit before stopping when he looked at her again. Well what was she supposed to do now? If that look was any indication, he probably didn’t want to talk so was she just supposed to be carried by him and do nothing but enjoy it?

            Well. She could do that.

            Eyra settled a little more against him, one hand fisting in his clothes and closing her eyes. His pace barely changed as he carried her and she had a brief moment where she realised she’d probably been slowing him down. She let the thought go as soon as it formed. Pressing her cheek against his chest, a small sigh left her and she silently admitted her feet had started to hurt from walking on the pavement.

            “Eyra?”

            She jerked a little, smacking her lips at the horrible taste in her mouth and looked around in confusion. “Oh, that’s my house,” she said, squinting at the door in front of her.

            A warm chuckle washed over her. “You’re something else,” he muttered and gently set her feet down. “You fell asleep, sweetheart.”

            She clung to him for a moment but it was useless since as soon as he straightened he easily broke her hold on him. “Do you have to be so tall?” she grumped.

            “Never had complaints before.”

            She blew out a harsh breath before frowning at the door this time. “I have keys,” she said, mostly to herself. “Where.”

            “Your purse?” he suggested mildly from behind her.

            Eyra waved a hand at him, already digging through her purse with the other. She knew they were in here somewhere but the light wasn’t on and she couldn’t see much. A startled noise left her when a light shone over her shoulder and she jerked around. Which only served to get that light in her eyes. “Fuck!”

            “Shh!” Gladio said but he was laughing. “God damn, Eyra, you’re a mess. Give me that.”

            She didn’t know what was happening before her purse was in his hands and he was rifling through it, shining the light from his phone into it. “H-Hey, that’s mine!” she protested.

            He fished her keys out and held both them and the purse toward her. “Here. I didn’t look at anything else.”

            Her cheeks puffed out as she snatched both things out of his hands and her eyes narrowed at the shoes dangling from the hand holding his phone. “Are those mine?”

            “Yes, Eyra.”

            “They won’t fit you,” she warned.

            “Just unlock the door, honey,” he laughed.

            She pursed her lips before turning to struggle with the door for a moment. She finally managed to get it open after a few tries and hurried into the small entrance way. “Okay, thanks,” she said, rubbing her feet against the soft mat just inside the door and flicking on the light.

            Gladio set her shoes down inside the door and gave her a look from where he was stooped over. She was glad her toes were in the rug because they curled right into it. “Uh huh. You gonna make it up those stairs on your own?” he asked.

            She looked over her shoulder at the narrow stairwell that led up to her actual home. “Mm, yeah?”

            “Get going then.”

            She huffed at him. “I can go up the stairs, Gladio,” she insisted.

            “Honey, you could barely walk down the street.”

            “You picked me up!”

            “Uh huh. Get going.”

            She almost didn’t want to but she was tired suddenly and wanted to go to bed. Which meant she needed to get up this flight of stairs. Turning to the stairs, she looked at them for a long moment. She went up and down these every day. She could do this.

            “Fuck, Eyra, easy,” Gladio said, his hands suddenly on her as she wobbled on the first stair.

            “I’ve got it!” she insisted, grabbing the banister. “They’re just moving!”

            She thought she heard him snort and his hands didn’t leave her. “Honey, you’re killing me here,” he murmured.

            Eyra glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see she was almost eye level with him. “I’m as tall as you!” she chirped.

            His mouth flattened for a moment but she saw the amusement in his eyes. “Sure. Come on. We gotta get you upstairs and stop saying you don’t need help.”

            She pouted for a minute before focusing on the stairs again. Holding onto the bannister, she stepped onto the next one, very aware of his hands still on her. She didn’t mind. She really didn’t mind but she quickly realised something. “I don’t know if I can do this,” she muttered, looking down at her feet that refused to move.

            “Eyra, come on, it’s just a few stairs.”

            “It’s a lot of stairs!” she protested, waving her free hand at them and squawking when she started leaning backwards.

            Gladio’s hands tightened on her, balancing her out but not before she bumped into him a little. “Easy, honey,” he said. “We walked across half the city. We can make it up a few more stairs.”

            Stomping her foot, she wobbled again. “I can’t!”

            He bumped into her, almost like he was leaning into her, resting his head against her shoulders. “Alright, honey,” he murmured.

            She didn’t know what was alright about this before she shrieked when his arms slid around her and he hefted her against him. “Gladio!”

            “Stop flailing, Eyra,” he growled, his mouth too close to her ear for her liking. “I’m helping.”

            She wasn’t so sure about that. It was very odd to be carried up the stairs like this, pressed against the length of him and not able to do anything. Also…she’d admired his body enough that feeling him like this was just…not what she needed right now.

            Scuttling away from him when he set her down, she went to the door at the top of the stairs and tried to unlock it again. “Fuck,” she muttered.

            His hand closed around hers to steady it and helped her get the door open.

            When he didn’t let her go immediately, she stared at his hand. “You’re being really nice,” she said.

            “I’m not going to just leave you on the other side of town, Eyra, or at the bottom of your stairs once you’re home.”

            She flicked a look at him. “Do you want to have sex?” she asked suddenly.

            Gladio blinked at her, pulling back slowly. “What?”

            She stared at him. “Do you want to have sex?” she repeated.

            He was staring at her now, his brows drawing together. “Ah,” he said after a moment, “ask me again when you’re sober?”

            She made a face. She was fine. More than that _he_ was fine. “Seriously?”

            “Yes,” he said firmly, pushing the door open and helping her through it. “Seriously.”

            This time she made a noise that had him rolling his eyes.

            “Honey, you’re drunk,” he said patiently, “and a mess.”

            “Excuse me,” she muttered, trying to push away from him. “I didn’t call for attitude, thank you very much.”

            “Why did you call?”

            Eyra paused and looked up at him. He had that dumb scarred eyebrow cocked again but he wasn’t smiling this time. “What?”

            “Why did you call?” he repeated. “We barely know each other.”

            She blinked slowly at him. Why had she called him?

            “Eerie?”

            Swinging around at the new voice, she nearly toppled over and only stayed upright because Gladio grabbed her arm quickly. “Uncle!”

            The lights stung her eyes as they came on and she blinked again to clear them. She could see her uncle at the hallway that lead to his room. Barely. “Well, you’re drunk,” he said dryly.

            Rude. “Sorry?”

            He snorted. “No, you’re not. I wasn’t expecting you to bring a friend though.”

            “Oh, Uncle, this is Gladio. Gladio, that’s Uncle.” Eyra frowned to herself. “But he’s not your uncle so he’s….”

            “Kal,” her father finished for her when she floundered.

            “Nice to meet you, Sir. Sorry for waking you up.”

            Her waved his hand. “At least I know she’s alright. Mostly alright,” he corrected, looking at her again.

            “I’m fine,” she said, dragging out the word.

            Gladio huffed at her. “She needs to go to bed,” he corrected.

            Kal snorted again. “So do I,” he said dryly. “Her bedroom is on the right.”

            Eyra watched him go down the hallway, waving at him, before she looked at Gladio when he didn’t move. “Mm?”

            “Your uncle usually leave you alone with people he doesn’t know in your house?”

            She shrugged. “He prolly would have shot you if he was worried about it,” she said honestly.

            Gladio quickly looked down at her. “What?”

            “What? It’s not that uncommon. Not everyone has houses protected by…whatever you protect yours with.”

            He made a quiet noise before jerking his chin forward. “Shall we?”

            “You gonna carry me again?” she asked warily.

            The grin he gave her was just short of sharp. “Depends on if you fall on me or not.”

* * *

 

            The sounds from the street below woke Eyra and she groaned raggedly as she was pulled out of sleep. Her head was pounding and it had nothing to do with the voices or the cars she could hear. It had everything to do with all the bad decisions she had made last night. Not that they’d seemed like it at the time, especially not when she’d been with her friends and they’d been doing the same shots she had.

            Rubbing her face against her pillow, she let out a sigh and tried to ignore the way her stomach felt. Had she had any water last night? She couldn’t remember anymore. She couldn’t remember much. How had she gotten home? Wait. She’d called someone…the first number in her text thread when she’d opened it.

            She went completely still when she heard someone move in her room before slowly lifting her head. It took a couple blinks to clear her eyes and even then, she wasn’t completely sure what she was seeing.

            Gladio was sitting in her computer chair, legs crossed with a book in one hand and mug in the other. He didn’t seem to be looking at her, still reading whatever he had picked up. Her gaze slowly moved over him, taking him in and trying to comprehend why he was sitting in her room wearing sweats and a hoodie.

            She stared at him for a long minute before a loud groan left her and she flopped back onto her bed. Oh. Oh, shit, she remembered what had happened last night.

            She heard the book close and winced a little at the sharp noise. “You awake?”

            “No,” Eyra mumbled into her pillow.

            There was a short pause. “Kal made you something before he left.”

            Wait, what? “You talked to my uncle?” she asked, lifting her head enough to turn toward him.

            “Yeah. Didn’t know when you were going to wake up and he figured it was best if I stuck around. Something about it confusing you less if I was here.”

            Well great. That might also be Kal’s not so subtle way of telling her he approved. Wasn’t like he _didn’t_ know who Gladio was since she had mentioned him a time or two. Or more. “Oh, yeah. Uh, thanks about last night,” she muttered. “I don’t know if I actually said that or not.”

            “Don’t mention it.”

            She pushed herself up more, frowning at the shirt she was wearing. Had he found this? _Where_ had he found this? She’d been looking for it for weeks. Wait, had he put her in it? Shaking the thought from her, she sat up properly and looked at him. “I’m serious, Gladio,” Eyra said quietly. “I know I’m not…the greatest when I’m drunk so I really appreciate you not ditching me somewhere.”

            “I wasn’t going to ditch you on the other side of town in the middle of the night, Eyra.”

            “You didn’t have to even come get me.” She stopped and thought about that. “Why did you come get me?” she asked, confused. “It was one am and I had to have woken you up.”

            “You did,” he agreed, pushing out of the chair and setting aside his mug. She watched him pick up another one and bring it to her. “But I figured it had to be important if you were calling me at one am.”

            She took the mug, mumbling her thanks. That hoodie could definitely be zipped up more than it was and were those sweats supposed to sit that low on his hips? She wasn’t awake or aware enough to really think about that right now. “Honestly,” she said, staring at the cup, “I think it’s because you texted me last. I just...went with whoever was on top.”

            His snort was full of amusement as he went back to the chair. “Well, doesn’t matter really since it’s over.”

            Except it wasn’t since he was in her room still. She decided she’d rather sip at her drink than talk about that. Her nose immediately wrinkled and she wanted to gag. Yeah, Kal had definitely made this and she hated it. His ‘hangover cure’ tasted like the bottom of somebody’s shoe. Which sucked because it really did work.

            She was halfway done the cup when she realised he was looking at her. Her stomach bottomed out when she realised _why_ he was probably looking. There was no way in hell she had actually washed her face before she had passed out last night. “Oh fuck,” she muttered, pressing one hand to her face. “I’m a fucking mess, aren’t I?”

            His chuckle was far too low and warmed way too much of her. “Pretty sure the term is hot mess.”

            Well fuck. “God dammit,” she growled.

            “You don’t look that bad,” he conceded.

            She just stared at him. She knew how she looked after a night out and it was usually _bad_. It just was a matter of how bad at this point.

            Her shoulders slumped. Not that it mattered since he'd already seen her and not just right now; he'd walked her across the city while she'd been drunk off her ass. This was nothing compared to the stupid shit she had to have said to him over the course of however long it had taken to get home.

            “Hey,” he said quietly, “it's not that bad. I've definitely seen worse. Usually in the mirror.”

            She snorted and drank more. She doubted that but she wasn't going to say that. “Seriously though,” she said after a few more sips, “thank you. You didn't have to do that.”

            He swirled his own drink for a minute. “Yeah, honey,” he said lowly, “I did.”

            What was that supposed to mean? Finishing her drink, she put it aside and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She made a face when she noticed the polish on her toes had chipped. So much for that pedicure. But that begged the question…. “Please tell me I didn't just strip as soon as I got in here.”

            “Mm.”

            Fuck. Well at least she still had her bra and panties on so she could just pretend it was like he'd seen her in a swimsuit instead. Which didn't make her feel better. “Sorry about that.”

            “Don't be. I'm not.”

            That made her heart rate jump. What did that mean? She knew they flirted whenever they ran into each other in the park but was he looking for more? Was _that_ why he'd actually answered her call?

           Pushing off the bed as she suddenly remembered what else she had said last night, she said, “I need a shower. I'm sure my uncle would be willing to give you a free breakfast as thanks if you go to the diner.”

           His head cocked a little. “Trying to get rid of me?”

            She actually wanted him to stay. Eyra shook her head. “I'm sure you've got better things to do than take care of hungover girls. But again, I appreciate that you did.”

           He watched her walk across the room toward her bathroom. She felt his gaze the entire way and was proud of herself for not stumbling once.

          When he didn't say anything, she slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. Good God, what had even happened last night? She grimaced when she looked in the mirror. Not that bad? Holy fuck, she looked like a fucking goblin. Black hair everywhere, pale eyes surrounded by smeared makeup, and wonderful bags under them. She'd definitely had better days.

           Shaking her head, she quickly scrubbed her face clean. Or raw. She couldn't tell at this point. She was halfway through brushing her teeth when she looked at the door in the mirror.

           She regretted that he'd seen her like that last night. She wasn't the greatest drunk and she really wasn't that pretty in the morning. Even if he saw her all gross and sweaty from jogging this was different. But he'd stayed all night, so she wouldn't be confused in the morning. And she knew he'd spent the night in her bed. She could remember whining about being cold and not really letting him go. More than that….

            She quickly finished with her teeth and took a deep breath. Opening the door again, she peeked her head out. “One more thing.”

            He glanced at her from his spot in the chair. Where he hadn't moved from. “Yeah?”

            No use being shy about this at this point.. “Did I ask you to have sex with me?”

            She could almost feel him tense up from across the room in response to it and it was a second before he said anything. “Yeah,” he said lowly. “Twice.”

            Damn. Alright then. “Well,” she said quietly, “don’t regret that part.”

            She ducked back inside the bathroom before he could say anything. But she didn’t completely close the door. If he needed more of an invitation to come in, she didn’t really know what she could do but she was going to leave it up to him. It was a little more forward than she’d been before but he’d seen her pretty much at her worst last night and this morning so it was worth a shot. Especially since he was still there.

            Shrugging out of her clothes, she turned the shower on. She kept her fingers under the water, testing it absently and trying not to focus on the door. If he came in, he came in. If not? Well it wasn't the end of the world and she'd already made a fool of herself. This wouldn't be any different.

            Stepping into the tub when the water was warm enough, she stood under the spray for a good minute just soaking it in. It felt amazing. She never wanted to get out from under it.

             She turned her back to it to get her hair wet and just stood there again. Maybe she should have had a bath instead. A soak sounded so good right now. Maybe later. When the possible promise of sex wasn't hanging in the air.

             As she was rinsing the shampoo from her hair, her breath caught when the shower door slid open. She stared at Gladio as he stood there, arm braced against the top railing and sweats sitting even lower on his hips now. She licked her lips slowly as he looked back at her and she had to give him credit; while her gaze had definitely wandered, she didn't think he'd looked away from her face. “Hi,” she said softly. “Figured you weren't coming.”

             “Thought I'd give you a chance to feel human again,” he said lowly.

            She let out a slow breath and smiled at him. “Thanks but you gonna lose the pants or what?”

           He pushed away from the shower and gave the pants a shove down his legs. She damn near swallowed her tongue at that and forced herself not to look him over again. No matter how much she wanted to.

            Eyra half stepped back as he stepped into the shower, feeling her heart pound from nerves and excitement. She was bold to be sure but this was a first for her. A slow breath left her as he slid the door shut and she wasn’t sure what to do next.

            The water was still falling around her as he looked at her again and she didn’t know if she was supposed to keep having the shower or what to do. She took another step back when he came toward her.

            His mouth twitched as he followed her. “Playing coy now?” he rumbled.

            She shook her head, watching as he reached past her to move the shower head. “First time I’ve shared a shower with someone,” she admitted.

            “Me too,” he said lowly. “But always up to try to new things.”

            Her hands lifted to rest against his chest when she couldn’t back up anymore. The water was pouring down on her now from how he’d moved it and it wasn’t helping her at all. Her fingers flexed against him before the one hand moved to stroke his tattoo. She’d wanted to touch it from the moment she’d seen the feathers arching down his arms.

            Gladio braced his arms against the tiles on either side of her as she ran her hands over the tattoo. She peeked at him through her lashes and saw he was watching her with hooded eyes. But he didn’t stop her as she touched him.

            Catching her lip between her teeth, she traced the beak of the bird on his chest and rubbed her thumb against his nipple just below it. She heard him suck in a sharp breath as she did but she moved on, sliding her hands up to his shoulders.

            Looking at his face again, she exhaled slowly as she met his gaze. “You gonna kiss me?” she breathed.

            “You want me to?” he asked, leaning down slowly.

            “Yeah,” she murmured.

            He leaned down the last little bit but, even though her face was tipped up to him, he didn’t kiss her right away. At least not on the mouth. His lips pressed to her forehead for a moment before he moved to kiss her nose. Her lashes fluttered shut as he kissed her there too and her lips parted softly as he kept kissing her face.

            A low moan left her when he finally pressed his mouth to hers. He tugged on her lower lip for a second, teasing her further. Her fingers flexed against him before one hand slid up to loop around his neck. She stepped into him as he kept kissing her, her other hand slipping down his chest.

            Gladio’s hands left the wall, one fisting in her hair and the other catching her hip. He tugged her closer all while tipping her head back for him. She heard and felt him groan as her hand slid further down, his hips pushing toward her. She could already feel his erection against her stomach and she smiled against him when he groaned again as she curled her fingers around him.

            He pulled back from her, his eyes screwed shut as she rubbed her thumb against his thick head. “Shit, baby,” he groaned, his fingers digging into her hip. “Don’t stop.”

            She hadn’t planned on it. Shifting her grip a little, she slowly stroked the underside of him with her thumb, following the vein running the length of him. Eyra watched his face for a little bit, enjoying the way he was already panting softly and colour was splashed across his cheeks. She ran her teeth over her lower lip, smiling to herself at the sight of him.

            Leaning into him, she kissed his chest gently and let her lips linger against him. He growled low in his throat when she shifted slightly and scraped her teeth against his nipple. Her tongue flicked out to gently soothe the sting, even as her hand slid down to grip the base of his cock.

            “Fuck,” he moaned, his head tipping back. “Fuck, Eyra.”

            Her smile grew and she swirled her tongue around him. They were getting to that. A mumbling protest left her when he tugged on her hair, tipping her face back up to him. His eyes were dark as she met them and she watched his brows draw together as she slid her hand back up him. “Hi, Gladio,” she purred.

            He exhaled sharply and she felt the shudder run through him. “You’re horrible.”

            That wasn’t anything new. “Want me to stop?”

            “Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled, his hips arching toward her as she stroked him.

            Eyra smiled, a small noise leaving her when he pulled on her hair again. “Gladio,” she murmured.

            His fingers flexed against her hip before he moved it down to cup her ass.

            She gasped when he hauled her into him, nearly losing her footing. “Easy there, big guy,” she protested.

            He stared down at her, slowly dragging his tongue over his lower lip. “Easy there? Eyra, baby, I thought about this all fucking night,” he said hoarsely. “I thought about it after you gave me your number when you patched me up. I think about it when you sass me when we run into each other jogging.”

            Blinking at him, she said, “You do?”

            “Babe, you really think I wasn’t attracted to you?”

            She wasn’t really sure what to say to that. He had her close enough to him that she couldn’t really stroke him easily anymore. Letting go of him, she squirmed enough so that she could wrap both of her arms around his neck. “Well, you’re here now.”

            “Yeah,” he rumbled before kissing her again.

            Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his tongue slipped past her lips and he stepped back to pin her to the wall. She shivered against him as his skin slicked from the water and she slipped against him a little as she balanced on her toes. After a moment, she reached back to move the shower head and grinned against him when he growled as the water struck him.

            Eyra nipped at his lower lip as he tried to pull away from her. He stopped as she didn’t let him go and she ran her tongue over him, holding his gaze as she did so.

            He made a noise and that was about all the warning she got.

            A startled shriek left her as both of his hands cupped her ass, lifting her off her feet. Clinging to him, she felt a moment of panic as he turned them in the shower, shoving the door open. “Be careful!”

            “I’ve got you,” he said lowly. “Trust me.”

            If anyone was going to keep her from falling, it would be him. She moved her legs to loosely wrap them around his hips and slid her hands into his hair. Turning his face to hers, she kissed him again, not waiting for him this time.

            He groaned as her tongue slid against his and she felt them wobble before she heard him grab the top of the doors again. She would have giggled if it wasn’t for the fact that she did _not_ want him to drop her or fall. But she didn’t stop kissing him.

            Her grip on him tightened as he got them out of the shower, her thighs squeezing against his hips. She could feel his cock brushing against her with every step he took and she wanted to squirm against him.

            A breathless noise left her when something cool pressed to her and she jerked back from him. A quick glance showed her that he had propped her on the edge of the sink. “Gladio-”

            “Shh,” he growled, kissing her again.

            She whimpered against him, one of her hands moving back into his hair. She shifted against him, only just feeling his cock against her. Eyra stared at him when he pulled back, breathing heavily. Shivers raced across her skin as his hands stroked along her sides, his knuckles sliding over the bumps of her ribs.

            Her lips parted on a soft sigh as his fingers brushed against her breasts before they slid back down. She didn’t resist him as his palms slipped around her thighs to push them further apart. Letting them slide from around his hips, her eyes closed as he stroked the insides of her thighs and she moaned softly when she felt his mouth press to her neck.

            Holding onto him to keep her balance, she tipped her head back as he kissed her skin, moving from her jawline down to her shoulder. She arched into him when he sucked on the crook of her neck and moaned. Her breath caught one of his hands slid up her leg and he stroked against her wet labia.

            “Oh, yes,” she moaned as one finger slipped a little deeper and pushed just inside her.

            “Alright?” he breathed against her, kissing the spot he’d been sucking on.

            “Yes!” Eyra gasped, tugging on his hair. “More!”

            He chuckled lowly, kissing her neck again before his teeth scraped against her. His kisses moved a little higher before he started sucking again. Even as he did that, his finger pushed further into her.

            Eyra moaned and tipped her head back. She leaned back a little, not surprised when he followed her. She made a disgruntled noise when her head bumped into the mirror but she immediately forgot about it as his thumb rubbed against her clitoral hood. He pushed gently against it, slowly rubbing circles against it and moving it over her clit.

            Her nails dug into his shoulder as her hips rolled against him, moving herself on his hand. His breath was hot on her neck and she could feel his chest brushing against hers with every breath he took. The only cool point on him was his necklace; the rest of him was as hot as she felt.

            Mewling when he slipped a second finger into her, Eyra panted softly as he slowly pumped them into her. She was squeezing him, muscles clenching around him every time his fingers slid into her. She could hear the wet sound of him moving inside her and it only made her want more.

            “Gladio,” she gasped when he curled his fingers and pressed against her g-spot. Her hips lifted off of the sink before a squeal left her when she nearly slipped off of it.

            He stepped into her, stopping her from falling off and his hand tightened on her thigh. “Careful,” he warned.

            Eyra shivered against him. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded. “Please?”

            Gladio kissed under her ear, lingering for a moment. He didn’t answer her but his fingers moved inside her again, thrusting as deep as he could get them.

            She bit her lip, her knees squeezing his sides as he finger fucked her. He wasn’t being slow about it this time, pumping them into her. Her hands gripped him tightly, her nails scratching over his shoulders. Soft mewls tumbled from her lips as she felt her gut clench. “Oh, god,” she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

            “Fuck, yes, Eyra,” he groaned. “Come for me.”

            Whispering his name, she shuddered on the sink as he kept thrusting his fingers into her. She jerked when his thumb brushed against her clit again and a long moan left her. Pulling herself into him, she pressed herself against him as she came. She buried her face in his neck, panting softly as his fingers kept moving, kept fucking her.

            The hand on his shoulders slipped down between them and grabbed his wrist, squeezing. He slowed in response, gradually stopping.

            She shivered as his thumb rubbed over her and struggled for a moment to get her eyes open. Her face was still pressed into his neck and it took her another moment to lean back. She had to tug on his hair to get him to move as well. The look on his face drove the breath right from her.

            Gladio moaned and she realised she’d squeezed him again. “Eyra,” he said lowly.

            Slowly letting him go, she mumbled, “Condom.”

            “Where are they, babe?” he asked, his fingers slipping out of her.

            She glanced over her shoulder at the medicine cabinet.

            “C’mere,” he murmured, pulling her closer to the edge.

            She’d barely gotten her legs and arms around him before he hefted her off the counter. “Gladio!” she cried, realising he was only holding her with one hand.

            “I’ve got you,” he assured her and she heard him fiddling in the cabinet.

            She wasn’t going to complain about being pressed tight to him like this but she still didn’t want to be dropped.

            When he set her back on the counter, she leaned back from him and let go to wiggle her fingers at him. “Gimme,” she said.

            He cocked a brow at her and passed the condom over.

            She could feel him watching her as she opened the package and tossed the wrapper. Trailing her hand down his chest, she gave his abdomen a little push. He didn’t go far, couldn’t really since her legs were still around him, but it was enough.

            He shuddered, sucking in a deep breath, as she wrapped her fingers around his erection. His eyes squeezed shut as she stroked him for a moment and she heard his hands land loudly on the sink. “Babe,” he groaned, “c’mon. Please.”

            Eyra smiled faintly and let go of him to slowly start sliding the condom down him. It was probably mean to go slowly but watching his jaw flex as he clenched it and listening to his panting was worth it. “There,” she murmured, keeping her hands on him. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

            Brown eyes slit open to look at her. “You really can’t stop teasing, can you?”

            She gave him a tug, pulling him back into her. “Nope,” she breathed but her voice shook as he nudged against her.

            They both groaned as he pushed forward, the head of him slipping inside her. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, barely moving.

            Eyra nearly echoed it but she was more focused on the feel of him. It was just the tip and he was already stretching her. When his hips bucked a little, she gasped, “Easy!”

            “Shit, sorry,” he groaned, stilling against her. “Sorry.”

            She shook her head. It was fine, she just needed him to go slower. He was definitely bigger than the last guy she’d slept with and he was giving her toys a run for their money. “Hold still,” she told him.

            “What are y-” Gladio broke off on a long moan as she shifted her hips slowly against him.

            Eyra watched his face as she circled her hips against him. Her ankles hooked behind his back and slowly pushed on him as she worked her hips. She was slowly getting him deeper inside her, giving herself time to get used to him…and teasing the fuck out of him.

            She expected him to close his eyes, but he kept them open and watching her. His mouth was open as he breathed heavily and she wasn’t sure if it was sweat or water from the shower beading on his skin. She watched his tongue swipe over his lower lip as she ran her teeth over hers. “You’re fucking killing me, tease,” he said lowly.

            “Gimme me a minute and you can just fuck me,” Eyra breathed, pushing a little more on him.

            A strained chuckle left him. “You’re gonna kill me,” he repeated.

            Running her hands up his chest, she looped them around his neck. She gave him a bit of a tug so she could kiss him. “Fuck me,” she whispered against his lips.

            He groaned deeply and his hands moved to her hips. She fully expected him to push completely inside her so she was surprised when he pulled back, slowly.

            It was her turn to groan as he stopped before he completely withdrew and held himself there. She felt him shudder as she squeezed him without meaning to and he pushed back inside her. “Ah,” she gasped as he slid deeper.

            He held her gaze as he kept doing it, getting deeper with every thrust. It wasn’t long before he was sliding completely inside her and she was clinging to him, gasping softly. His fingers were tight on his hips as he pulled her into his next thrust.

            “Oh!” she mewled, digging her fingers into him. “Fuck!”

            One of his hands slid up her back and she moaned when he grabbed the back of her neck. “Kiss me, tease,” he growled.

            She couldn’t do much else so she did. Her focus wasn’t on it though; she was completely focused on his cock moving inside her. Every thrust was a little faster than the last and had her rocking on the sink. And he kept pulling her back into him.

            Her teeth sank into his lower lip and she leaned back from him, tugging on him. She let him go slowly as she moaned when his hips hit hers harder. Her hands slid down and dug into his biceps as he did it again. Her mouth curved upward as he watched her hotly and she touched the tip of her tongue to her upper lip.

            “Fuck,” he pushed out and his mouth crashed into hers again.

            A muffled laugh left her but it was strained at best. He was fucking her now, the wet sounds filling the small room. His hipbones smacked into her thighs and she wanted more. Her hands slid back up and she tightened her legs around him.

            She was pleased when it didn’t even give him pause; his hand slid back down and he cupped her ass in both of them. Eyra purred into the kiss as he kept her up, completely off the sink as he moved her on his cock.

            Breaking the kiss, she let her head tip back as he kept fucking her. His mouth moved over her neck, his teeth scraping against her. She gasped when he bit her and he groaned when she tightened on him in response.

            “C’mon, Eyra,” he groaned. “C’mon.”

            Her eyes squeezed shut as he kept whispering to her, his voice a low rumble rippling over her skin. She inhaled softly, biting down on her lip as he kept pounding into her. She held the breath for a moment before it left her in a low mewl.

            “Fuck,” Gladio muttered as she came, squeezing him as he thrust into her. “Aw, fuck.”

            Eyra gasped as her head fell forward and she leaned against his shoulder. Her thighs were trembling on either side of his hips as he kept moving her on his cock and her heels dug into his lower back. “Gladio,” she whimpered.

            His low groan nearly made her come again. His fingers squeezed her as he pulled her roughly into him, grinding against her as he held her. His cheek pressed against her and she felt his hot breath on her ear, thought she heard him say her name.

            He stumbled forward and braced them both against the sink again. She didn’t want to think that he dumped her onto it but it was pretty close. She leaned back from him, gently tugging on his hair again to get him to look at her.

            Breathing heavily, Eyra stared at Gladio. He was doing the same, forehead moving to rest against hers while he tried to catch his breath. She slowly got her fingers to ease up on him and she shakily ran her fingers through his hair. His lashes fell as she did, a soft moan leaving him, and he moved to bury his face in her neck.

            She cupped his head, keeping him there. “Fuck,” she breathed after a moment.

            He kissed her shoulder and mumbled something. She didn’t understand it and she didn’t really care at this point. She’d just been good and truly fucked and that was all she cared about right now.

            She tangled her fingers in his hair and slowly ran them through the wet locks. Closing her eyes, she turned her head slightly and kissed him absently. “Gladio,” she mumbled.

            A deep groan left him and he pulled back from her. His expression was content and his smile was lazy as he looked at her. “Damn, babe,” he murmured. “That was overdue.”

            Her head tipped to the side and she smiled back at him. “You think?”

            His forehead bumped into hers again. “Kinda backwards though,” he admitted.

            Eyra shrugged. “Still don’t regret it. Do you?”

            “Hell, no but I’m taking you to dinner.”

            “Are you?” she asked casually.

            “If you want to,” Gladio added.

            She tipped her chin so she could kiss him. “I want to,” she breathed before frowning. “Wait. Did you leave the shower on?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to pace myself and slowly post these but I have the best/worst enablers as friends so here we are. With Eerie being a hot mess and yet still getting the guy in the end.


End file.
